Mating Sents
by Vampire-princess-sora chan
Summary: Ever since the attack  Nero has got this smell under his skin and his demon is going crazy!He needs dantes advice on what to do about it!
1. Chapter 1

Nero stepped into the shower and sighed. The piping hot water cascaded down his well built body, washing away blood, dirt and venom from his last little _disagreement_. Slowly he felt his muscles loosen and slowly begin to relax under the hot stream. He grabbed the soap and began to scrub at his skin. He scrubbed almost until bleeding point. He just couldn't seem to get this strange smell off his skin. It had been lingering on him for at least one month. He initially thought it had to do with the invasion last month. What with all the exposure to venom and demon blood. But normally that would have cleared by now. The thing that drove him crazy was that it was sort of coming from under his skin. But only he could smell it! The smell was musky and sweet all at once. It wasn't really a bad smell but it wasn't his and it was driving his demon insane. It wouldn't stop growling and it was constantly snapping at him. It was even worse at night he whispered things to him. Things like "just do it already" he didn't even want know what _it _was! And not to mention how it would constantly it would whine for _him_. Dante. His demon lately had become obsessed by the older hunter. Nero blushed at the thought of the other man and how he would smirk at him and grin his little smart assed what! He sounded like a school girl! Shaking his head, he mentally screamed at himself to shut the fuck up! It was _so_ wrong. He was a _man_! And not just any man it was that cocky bastard_ Dante! _He grit his teeth in frustration. That smell was driving him crazy! Because it smelled like him! Nero bent his head against the white tiles of the shower. He had spent weeks avoiding it but it looked like he would have to pay a visit to a certain devil hunter. Whether he liked it or not, his demon purred, obviously content that they would get to see the older man soon.

"Nero! If you go to see that man, we are finished!" Kyrie screamed from the kitchen. Nero was completely taken back by her reaction. When he emerged from his steamy bathroom after showering. He mulled over whether he should tell her or not. Because he didn't plan to be away for too long, so he decided against telling her. But when she came waltzing into his apartment and saw his packed bag, she demanded an explanation. Nero, who had been backed into a corner by the red haired woman, had been forced to tell her about his little day trip. Kyrie was _not_ amused. She threw her arms up into the air and began ranting about how the city was dangerous and was full of sin.

"For fucks sake Kyrie!" Nero shot back. Not caring about cursing. "What's so bad about me going to see Dante? Why the fuck are you so against it! It's not like I'm going to go and rob a bank or fucking go and get stoned!" She stood with her fists clenched at her sides. Her slender frame was completely rigid and was shaking slightly. Nero had never seen his girlfriend in such a state. But true enough she had been acting pretty fucked up for the past few weeks. Ever since Dante left actually. Then it struck him like lightning.

"Kyrie?" He began. "Are you jealous of Dante?" A huge pink blush crept onto her pale face. She took a step back. And shouted at him "N-no! What's wrong with you what would I be jealous! I-I-I-I'm not jealous of him!"

"You are! I knew it why!" Nero asked his voice raising a few octaves. She tried to blurt more bullshit but Nero held his hand up, cutting her stupid rant off. "Why?" he growled. " I DON'T!"

"JUST TELL ME WHY!" He was shocked at himself. They should both be laughing about this not screaming at one another. But it was something about her. There was something other than jealousy in her eyes. Disgust? Malice? Hatred? Was it because of what they were? He and Dante. Was it the demon she had come to hate or was it him? He had been asking himself that question for a while. He lowered his head and clenched his fists. In a dangerous voice he only used when he was _seriously_ pissed off he said;

"It's not just about Dante! And if I don't walk out that door I bet we would have wrapped this up within the week. It's not about who I am It's about what I am. I want to go places ON MY OWN and do things ON MY OWN, but you won't let me, you're holding me down and only I'm holding you back! We are through!"

"Fine then! If that's what you want…"

"It _really_ is"

Kyrie raised her head high and turned swiftly on her heel. She proudly marched to the door. Before leaving she turned and looked over her shoulder at him. "Well good bye then! Mr. INDEPENDENT!"

With a powerful slam of his front door, that sent the shelves shaking and the floorboards tremble. Nero was freed form a dead end relationship, with a religious extremist. Instead of mourning the _love_ he had just lost. He threw his head back and with absolutely no regret he laughed, till he was bent over and joyful tears where streaming down his smiling face. Nero felt as if a ten ton weight had been lifted from his chest, mind and shoulder. He bent down and grabbed his bag, before strapping red queen onto his back and shoving blue rose into her holster. Then, without so much as a single glance back. He left his dim and damp apartment. And set himself on course to the city. To inquire that bastard Dante on what the fuck was up with this smell. And hopefully squeeze some cash out of him while he was at it!


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaaaaaaay chapter 2! This is my second fic! English isn't my first language Irish is so please excuse my mistakes! R&R please! Oh and no flames It made me sad that my first review was a flamer. TTTT_TTT Oh right this thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing if dmc was mine Kyrie would die and Nero would end up with dante ohohohoh :D enjoy!

"Holy mother of God! What the hell is that smell?" Lady bellowed as she threw her hands to shield her abused nose. She had only walked into Dante's office before the smell of rotten pizza, dried blood and damp hit her like a disgusting wave.

"That's the smell of masculinity." Dante replied from under a magazine.

"No, it's the smell of death." Lady added as she brushed a few beer cans from the couch. She sat down and sighed. "I really don't get how you can live in these conditions."

"Are you here to just ridicule my life style or did you really miss me that much?" As he spoke, Dante plucked the magazine from his face and tossed it in a corner somewhere. Lady sniggered.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm here to pick up my cut of that last job." She stood up and made her way towards the desk.

"Yeah, 'bout that" He started, placing both his feet on the desk. "I may have already spent it." He cracked an eye open to see Lady's reaction. Her mismatched eyes were squeezed shut and she was pinching the bridge of her nose tightly. She seemed to be taking it well so far, Dante thought, She hadn't launched him through the wall. Yet. Lady brought both of her fists down on the desk. Causing it to crack.

"You bastard!" She hissed.

"Now, now, no need for bad language" He taunted.

"What the _fuck_ possessed you to go and spend _my_ money!" She opened her eyes. And if looks could kill Dante would be six feet under by now.

"What did you buy with it any way!"

Dante rubbed his chi as if in deep thought. "Two large pizzas, my tab at the bar and refrigerator full of beer." He mused.

"You fucked up old man!" Lady pushed his feet off the desk and sat down.

"Oi! I may be fucked up but I'm not old." She shook her head and pulled a small black book from her pocket. She quickly scribbled something down before snapping it shut.

"You now owe me double than before." She smirked. All raw malice from before had been replaced by cruel sadism.

"Ouch." He filched. "You're turning into one hard assed loan shark." She slid off the cracked wooden desk. "Oh fuck up and quit whining." He pouted and replaced his feet onto the desk. Lady went to leave but stopped before she did.

"Oh yeah! I all most forgot I have something else to tell you Dante looked up at her curiously. She turned around to face him fully. " Some kid swung by here while you were out. Said he wanted to talk to you."

"What did he say his name was?" He asked.

"I don't know" .She shook her head trying to remember before she clicked her fingers looking more than pleased with herself. "Nero! That's the brat's name!" Dante smirked. How could he forget about _him? _The brat-though he hated to admit it- had _appealed_ to him and his demon. Hell! That was the only reason he had let him keep Vergil's sword Yamato.

"I told him you would be back at around six-ish."

She placed her and on her hip and thought for a second. "Come, to think of it, he looked pretty when disappointed you weren't here." Dante raised a brow as grin spread across her pretty face.

" Has a little something happened between you two." She asked cheekily. Dante almost choked, but for his own sake, stayed nonchalant.

"Hardly." He said. Trying to brush off the subject. But Lady, unfortunately wouldn't drop it.

"Oh, c'mon, Dante you can tell me!" She pleaded. He rolled his eyes.

"Suuuure, I've had him bent over this desk every night now." He replied sarcastically.

" Ya know. You can be a real jackass sometimes."

"Weren't you supposed to be leaving?" Lady didn't say another word. Pouting, she simply crossed her arms and left the office. Dante leant back in his chair and closed his eyes as pleasant thoughts of the young order member filled his mind. He fell asleep in that position, with thoughts of Nero and a content smirk on his lips.

Nero stood outside the doors of Devil may cry for the second time that day. His stomach was churning and his demon was purring like an engine. Because it knew the Dante was on the other side of this huge door. Slowly he grabbed the brass handle and tugged the heavy door open. Stepping inside, he was taken aback by the gloom and _stench_ of the room. But across the seemingly endless sea of pizza boxes, was Dante. His feet where on top of a desk. His head was bent to the side and his eyes where closed in sleep. He looked completely, at peace. He closed his eyes and shook his head before stomping forward.

"Hey! Dante wake up!" He knocked on his desk. Dante's eyes snapped open .

"I'm up" He rubbed his eyes and yawned before grinning at the younger man. Nero raised a brow.

"You're not shocked to see me?" He asked. Dante shook his head.

"I've been expecting ya!" Dante laughed at Nero's reaction, his face suddenly went from cocky to a complete question mark. The younger man soon regained his normal demeanor. He was about to speak before the older demon hinter cut him off.

"So, Kid what brings you to my office?" Nero's face flushed a pale shade of pink.

"I need to talk to you 'bout something." Dante lifted his feet from the desk.

"What? You want sex tips? Sorry kid, as experienced as I am I can't tell ya. Well I might tell ya for a pri-"

"N-no!You spaz! That's not what I mean." Nero cut him off. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"W-well you see, there's been this scent that's driving my demon up the walls." Dante lent forward in his chair and for once looked serious. And to be honest Nero was afraid.

"What does it smell like?"

Nero clutched at blue rose's handle nervously, before answering.

"It's not really a bad smell it's sorta musky and sweet." Dante sighed and rested his head in his hands. He really didn't want to have the _talk_ with a twenty year old half demon.

"I really don't want to get into this kid, but I guess I have no choice." Dante shrugged his shoulders.

"Get into what? Tell me! Am I going to die?" Nero began to panic slightly.

"Jesus, kid calm down! This is normal!" Nero breathing slowed when the older hunter said this.

"Normal? How?"

"Look, It's just your _season" _The older man chuckled. "All you need is a good hard fuck!"

Nero almost choked. That was it! He broke up with Kyrie to come and ask this idiot a _serious _question. But it turned all he needed was sex!

"But, there's a catch." Nero's inner rant was stalled at his words.

"It just can't be anyone you have to fuck." He rapped his finger on the desk and smiled. "It has to be someone of demonic descent."

"D-does that mean I have to- with y-you! A-a man!" Dante looked at the stuttering and blushing boy and laughed.

"What am I really _that _bad?" Nero's face turned a deep shade of red when the older man got up and approached him. When he entered his personal space, he stumbled backwards. Dante only smirked before taking a few steps towards him, cornering the younger man. He bent his head down towards Nero's ear.

"I can help you get rid of that smell, if you help me." He whispered huskily into his ear. Nero shuddered. "H-help you?" Nero gasped as Dante grabbed the his wrist and forced him against the wall. The older man towered over him.

"Yeah, you see my demon has been moaning like a bitch for the past few weeks." He began to nuzzle his ear. "But when you walked into my office it started purring like a motorcycle. He wants you." Nero shut his eyes tightly and bit back a moan. Dante buried his head in his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"He recognizes your smell." Nero couldn't stop it anymore. A low pleasured growl tore its way up his throat as Dante nipped at his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. He was completely humiliated that he was enjoying this.

"What do you say?" The hunter asked. Nero didn't even think. Slowly he nodded his head and moaned. When Dante picked him up he didn't struggle. He just buried his face into his chest and thought;

"How the fuck did I get into this."


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaaaaaaaaaaay first EVER lemon I'm so supper sorry if it sucks candy canes. I'm only a baby to the world of ! This might be the last. I dunno, I might make another chapter who knows!

I really enjoyed writing this! I don't own nuttin! Ohohohoho but if I diiiiid….

WARNING LEMON ALEART DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

With a grunt, Dante threw Nero onto the dusty unmade bed. Nero gasped in surprise when the older man climbed on top of him. He diverted his aqua gaze as a cherry red blush spread across his pale face. The elder hunter looked at the younger man below him. He gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. Without another word Dante brought his lips crashing down against Nero's. He licked and nipped at the younger mans lips, demanding entrance. Which Nero happily allowed. Their tongues battling it out for dominance. Nero submitted to the older man. Moaning, Dante began to take of Nero's hoddie which found itself in a corner, the rest of his clothes, par underwear soon followed. Dante began to trail hot butterfly kisses down Nero's neck. The younger demon shuddered in response. Soft moans and pants escaped his parted lips, as the older demon licked a trail down to his navel. Slowly a hand crawled up to Nero's chest and the older hunter began to tweak one of his pert nipples. Moaning loudly, he began to buck his hips. Dante smirked into the younger mans skin before biting the waistband of his underwear. Nero whimpered as he felt the fabric scrape over his erection. It was agony! He wanted more than the simple fleeting rub of fabric. Dante, on the other hand, was enjoying himself to the fullest. Watching the boy wither under simple ministrations, was enough to tell him he was a virgin. He pulled the shorts off the younger man quickly and was pleased to hear the pleasured gasp followed by a moan, as the cold air hit his member. Dante undressed within seconds and was soon between Nero's legs. Nero watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he lowered his head. Dante blew cold air onto the base of his prick, before giving it a long experimental lick. Nero gasped and bucked his hips. Dante smirked before taking the erection in his hand and giving it a few strokes. Nero was moaning like crazy. He brought his bringer up to his mouth and bit down hard, to stop himself from screaming. His other hand was buried deep in Dante's silver with locks. The older hunter began to pump his erection. This earned him a muffled scream from the man below him. As he picked up pace the screams and moans became louder and more frequent. He began to massage his balls as his mouth nipped and licked at his head. Suddenly Nero's member began to twitch.

"A-aaaahnng D-Dante I'm g-gunna come!" Nero screamed. Dante stopped what he was doing. Nero snarled at the loss of contact. He shot his body up before hissing;

"W-what the hell! I-I was about to" Dante cut him off by flipping him over onto his stomach. He bent down so he was at Nero's ear. His hot breath tickled him and made the young man shudder.

"You'll come when I do." Slowly he licked the shell of his ear and lifted two of his fingers to Nero's mouth. "Suck them." Nero complied and began sucking and lapping at the digits. He didn't know it but just having him suck his fingers was enough to make the older man hard. He pulled away and Nero released his fingers from his mouth. Both where slick with saliva.

He sat back on his knees and spread Nero's cheeks. The younger man gasped. "N-n-no not Ther-" He began to protest before he was cut off by something sliding into him. He gasped and shuddered. Heat spread to his face when he realized what the other man had done. Dante slowly began to push the finger into him before adding another. He began to stretch him out, by using scissoring movements. Nero threw his head back and screamed in pleasure as fire rippled through his veins. Dante smirked. He was more than pleased to see the young man's reaction when he hit his sweet spot. By this time Dante was sweating and his own neglected arousal had become almost unbearable. He pulled his fingers out And replaced them with is dick.

Nero had never felt anything like it. He saw white when something hard and _big _found its way into him. Pleasure over whelmed him and the sharp stinging pain that sent sparks through his body was welcomed with open arms. He wanted more of this fire. _He needed it._ The deep growling in the back of his mind told him his demon approved of that thought. Without hesitation, growling like an animal, he bucked his hips backwards. Taking all of Dante in (and that was a lot to take in). The other man took this as an invitation. He began to pull out and slam back in, panting and moaning wantonly as he did.

Grabbing Nero's hips he began to pound into him. Picking up strength and pace. He pulled Nero down further down on his dick and slammed into him harder. The mewls that passed Nero's soft pink lips only made him go faster. The younger man felt so tight and amazing. Dante suddenly felt something within him stir. Something that happened rarely. His demon was bouncing around the walls of his mind begging to trigger. He was screaming at him to let him take the boy. He tried his best to push him away but his will was weak and wouldn't hold for much longer. Little did he know, Nero was facing the same dilemma. But being a lot weaker, Nero could only allow himself to trigger and he was soon enveloped in a blue specter light.

Nero, on his hands and knees, whilst in his true form like a whore before his demon was too much. With a scream it began to take over. But only partly his hands became clawed and drew blood on Nero's hips. His blue eyes also bleed to a deadly crimson red. With enlarged canines he bit into Nero, Who groaned at the pain. He lapped at the blood and lifted Nero's head back before pushing his own blood into his mouth through a fiery kiss. He couldn't stop himself from pounding into him even rougher. The poor squeaking legs of the bed shattered. Nero grabbed the headboard with both hands and screamed loudly. A flash of white rippled through his body as he came onto his chest and stomach. Dante wasn't long to follow, When Nero's walls clamped down on him Dante came hard inside the boy.

They stayed in that position before Nero collapsed along with Dante. The older man was panting heavily as he rolled his sweat slicked body off Nero. Both men turned on their sides. Both in their human form now. Nero pushed wet locks of hair from Dante's eyes. He smiled weakly at the older hunter.

"Guess what?" The older man asked with a cocky grin. Nero nudged his head up ward in response. He was too tired to speak. "You're my mate."

Nero's eyes widened at the words. "H-h-how?" he stuttered out.

"When I gave you my blood, you became mine." He said it slowly. With his usual smile but his eyes where Smoldering with raw emotion. Nero couldn't be angry at him. Not only was he too tired he just didn't have the heart.

"I'm yours huh? So does that make me the girl?"

"Yep, but your hotter than any chick I know, your better fuck too." The older hunter winked at him. Nero just smiled and shook his head. Dante wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Nero lay his head on his chest. His eyes where growing heavy and he could barely function. before e fell into unconsciousness he could have sworn he felt the other man grope his ass one last time.

"love you old man." Nero spoke, it was barely a breath.

"I love you too." The other man whispered. Sleep claimed them both as they lay in each other's arms.


End file.
